1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a unique and improved connector for storage battery posts and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally storage batteries of the type used in cars, trucks and the like have posts which are of lead and have a trapezoidal shape; i.e., more precisely, a frustum of a right circular cone. Each non-parallel side tapers outwardly as it approaches the battery surface at a 31/2.degree. angle.
Also traditionally, the connector most often used with battery posts has been and currently still is a split ring device which is made of lead with a resilient spring member embedded therein. A nut and bolt passing through outwardly projecting yoke-like arms draw the split ring tight about the post. U.S. Pat. No. 2,039,669 illustrates such a connector. The cable attaching portion disclosed in that patent is also predominatley used today, particularly in the replacement market.
Improvements to the connector have been advanced over the years but with limited commercial success. Generally the improvements are directed toward the two problems of corrosion; i.e., removing a corroded connector from the post without damaging the post or battery, and secondly offsetting the lack of resiliency of the lead connectors. As would be expected, many of the improvements were on the split-ring connector or its predecessor, a solid ring connector such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,565,786. However, there have been a number of patents issuing over the years which were structurally different; i.e., a departure for the well known commonly used connector. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,924,334 disclosing a connector comprising a tapered sleeve having slots on its top and bottom edges to permit expansion or contraction according to the diameter of the post. The upper half of the sleeve was exteriorly threaded to receive a threaded cap. A ring was driven down the outside of the tapered sleeve by the cap to contract the sleeve about the post. A cavity in the cap held grease to combat the corrosion effect of the acid spray from the battery.
An Italian Pat. No. 459,729 issued Oct. 4, 1950, disclosing a nearly identical device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,927 teaches a device similar to the above. A frusto-conically shaped portion positioned on a terminal lug is slotted and exteriorly threaded. A cap of insulating material and interiorly threaded forces the frusto-conical portion inwardly to provide a tight fit on the battery post.
Lever-operated connectors have been advanced for many years to overcome the corrosion problem. U.S. Pat. No. 1,491,056, teaches a connector having two opposing clamp members pivotally connected together. A lever or cam, positioned between the two free ends or arms of the members forces the clamp or jaw ends against or away from the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,636 discloses a conventional split-ring connector wherein a rotatable cam has been substituted for the nut and bolt. By rotating the cam through about ninety degrees the connector is drawn tight against the post. Reversing the direction of rotation relases the connector.
A connector employing the same concept is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,181. The connector body is elongated with the battery post-receiving opening being rectangular at one end and rounded at the other. A angled block is slidably positioned at the rectangular end. A rotatable cam, located intermediate the connector body ends, drives a shaft which is fastened to the block. By rotating the cam downwardly to a position parallel to the connector body, the block forcefully clamps the post between it and the rounded end which is also angled. The block is withdrawn by rotating the cam upwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,318 represents another approach to solving the corrosion and non-resiliency problems. The connector disclosed therein consists of two parts or halves which are joined at one by an interfingering-like arrangement and at the opposite end by a nut and bolt. Semi-circles in each half between the ends provide a post-receiving opening. The connector very easily comes apart and does not have to be pried or pulled off a corroded battery post.
Not all battery post connectors are made from lead; connectors stamped and formed from sheet metal made their appearance early. One such device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 1,676,387. From a T-shaped blank the arms are formed around to encircle the battery post with a bolt securing the ends. The tongue portion is formed around into a closed barrel ferrule to receive the battery cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,089,718 which issued on Aug. 10, 1937 disclosed a stamped connector whose post encircling strap is U-shaped with the laterally directed flanges being serrated to provide post contacting and gripping teeth.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,222,577 a stamped and formed connector is disclosed in which the post encircling portion is also channeled; i.e., the edges are bent at right angles to the body of the blank.
Still another approach to battery post connectors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,138. The connector therein is made by stamping and bending a sheet of metal to form two aligned holes which fit onto the battery post. A lug is provided on each side so that a bolt may pass from there through the base of the connector whereby the sidewalls defining the holes may be tightened to seat the connector on the post.